


go punch yourself

by himemiyatori



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, it’s not really. like. talked about but it’s heavily referenced, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyatori/pseuds/himemiyatori
Summary: hagumi’s smile is strained again.kokoro watches it drop as she comes offstage.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	go punch yourself

**Author's Note:**

> based off of “everybody’s an ace” and has references to child neglect 
> 
> i recommend reading that story if you have hagumi’s initial 3* or you can find translations of the story :)

it wasn’t until halfway through the last song that kokoro noticed hagumi’s face.

hagumi’s smile was strained, and her eyes were dull. she looked as if she was about to cry at any given moment.

hagumi hadn’t been what everyone would call her “normal self” for the past day and a half, and kokoro, a terrible girlfriend, even though hagumi would deny it, just thought she was nervous or anxious for the upcoming show.

but now,  
it’s clearer. 

incredibly difficult as it was, kokoro kept singing, just as hagumi kept playing, despite kokoro’s sudden urge to drop everything and hug hagumi.

not here, not here..

kokoro sees hagumi’s smile drop slightly.

then, hagumi’s smile is strained again.  
kokoro watches it drop as she comes offstage.

the rest of the harohapi members head to the dressing rooms, leaving hagumi and kokoro backstage. hagumi tries to distract kokoro by pretending to busy herself with her bass, but kokoro isn’t easily fooled.

hagumi glances back, putting on another fake smile to attempt to please kokoro.

“kokor-on!”

her voice cracks.

hagumi’s eyes start to get blurry and she nearly drops her bass on the hardwood flooring under them. kokoro hates this, and hagumi soon learns that it’s a failed attempt, and she puts her bass into her case, looking up at kokoro with teary eyes, and kokoro feels something inside of her snap.

kokoro approaches hagumi, with one raised hand

hagumi chokes out a sob and covers her face, mumbling quiet apologies for something she didn’t do. kokoro bends down, placing that raised hand in hagumi’s hair, and gently pulling her towards her chest, and holding her.

she doesn’t care if her outfit gets smudged eyeliner on it, hagumi’s more important than a costume that can be washed. hagumi is a human, with emotions, hagumi can’t be washed away of all emotions because she feels upset.

hagumi isn’t perfect. nobody is. hagumi’s family situation isn’t the best, kokoro knows that.

kokoro can count on hagumi for lots of things, but for now, hagumi can count on her to listen.

it’s a weird situation that they’re in, sobbing accompanied by soft forehead kisses and listening as comfort. 

hagumi’s safe.

kokoro hopes she knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is 2WLNKP   
> prepare for tetora character analysis soon, enstarries.


End file.
